


Warming Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Xenophilia, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s chilly on the Atlas and when his love get cold while sleeping he thinks up a way to warm him up.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> So! Some sweet consensual Somnophilia in an au where Antok didn’t die and helped Shiro with the Coalition and the Atlas!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The air was unusally chilly tonight.

So chilly that the heated blankets were turned on, and the windows closed to keep the cold out. It serves the Atlas Crew right for landing on a planet during it's winter season but they did need to let the ship rest, hence why it was cold tonight. The ship would need to thank the Holts for being prepared for situations like this when they had packed these blankets since the heaters had malfunctioned and needed to be looked over.

However it was not the cold that woke Captain Shirogane from his slumber.

He was comfortably curled up under his blanket and very nice and toasty. Like a warm, blanket burrito

No what woke him up was he could feel his lover shivering in his sleep beside him.

"Mmm?" Shiro sits up a bit when he feels his large galra lover shaking slightly beside him. His white hair was askew and it took a moment for him to wake up, "...Antok? Honey?"

All that answers him is a shaky snore.

It was surprising that Antok could get cold so easily. At a glance he looked like he was covered in thick fur that sometimes puffed out when be was flustered but as Shiro found out it was actually a bit light and thin from age. Yet he had insisted Shiro take two heated blankets while he was lying under a smaller one that covered his legs and chest.

His tail swishes back and forth slightly as Shiro looks at him worriedly a moment. He picks up his small scanner from the nightstand on his side to make sure he was ok. Relief floods through him when he sees Antok wasn't in danger. Still he felt a little bad that Antok was feeling cold while he was nice and warm. But Shiro knows if he tries to put a blanket on him he would be upset with him, mainly because Shiro had no fur and had a higher risk of getting sick.

"You...you big stubborn teddy bear..." he sighs with a fond shake of a his head.

Should he wake him up? No no, Antok was a grump when woken up before he needed to.

As the human thinks his eyes catch a glimpse of the nightstand on Antok's side. He squints a moment in the darkness as his eyes adjust before he sees it. The lamp had a green ribbon tied around it and a light bulb goes off in his head.

A smile forms on Shiro's face before he slowly moved to Antok's side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

It was a system they had put together a while back. Antok had a very interesting kink where he liked to be fucked while he was sleeping. Of course Shiro had been hesitant since he couldn't be sure when Antok was or wasn't up for it. Thus the ribbon system: A green one meant good to go, while red meant not tonight.

It was a simple and helpful way to make sure they didn't cross any lines with each other while enjoying themselves.

Shiro hummed as he gently tugged off Antok's underwear, "Hmmm...fuck you are just so beautiful..."

Antok just gives another quiet snore, his legs spreading open out of habit. His cock was limp and lying back against his stomach and his slit gives a slight quiver at being exposed. Gently he rubbed his hands along Antok's thighs while lightly kneading a thumb into the sensitive skin.

His prosthetic hand gently grips the length and slowly rubs along it.

"Damn teddy bear..." he smiles as he uses his nickname for him.

A sleepy moan leaves Antok as a warm, wet tongue licked along the thick, puffy folds. Shiro lapped lightly at them, his tongue tracing little patterns along it up to the bud hidden under a dark blue hood of skin. Shiro groaned as he breathes in the familiar scent from the pubic cur tickling his nose; sweat and a musky soap he used.

The cock twitches in the prosthetic as Shiro continue pumping him.

"Mmmmmrrrrr...mmmmm...nnnnnn..." Antok moans in his sleep as he rolled his hips down unconsciously.

Shiro groaned as he flicked his tongue over the clit with a hiss as he continued to pump him. Warm pre cum dribbles from the tip and down the length. It made it slightly easier for him to pump him a little faster.

Antok arches his hips, gasping and mewling softly but still asleep. Shiro watched his lover's hands twitch in his sleep and could feel how warm he was getting from his ministrations. Slick stains his mouth and chin before he slipped his tongue inside him.

No matter awake or asleep, Antok always tasted so good to him. A shudder ran through him as Antok starts to tense up slightly, his cock twitching to warn of his oncoming orgasm.

"Uuuuunnngh...!" the sleeping galra arches as he cries out in his sleep.

Shiro swallows the orgasm, groaning as the cum spurts into his hand and the slit spasms against his lips. Antok slumps, breathing heavily as he twitches slightly in his sleep, the shivering having stopped.

After a moment, Shiro slowly moved up to get out from under the blanket. His own cock was semi hard from pleasuring his lover and he gives Antok a soft kiss on the head before he starts unzipping himself.

After all he was just getting started.


End file.
